


all this history for naught

by halfwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: Haunted houses and clumsy boys are a less than favorable combination.





	all this history for naught

**Author's Note:**

> pretentious ass title for lame ass fic anyway hope you like it tell me if i fucked up lmao

Shane may or mayn’t be known for tripping over every which thing that got in his way, but this one isn’t his fault. Trekking around “haunted” houses is always Ryan’s idea, Ryan being Shane’s life long best friend - boyfriend, now. They should be doing normal high school boy things, like playing video games or… texting or something. Shane doesn’t actually know what normal teenage boys do, because he’s always been Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara’s best friend - well, boyfriend, now. He’s never done a whole bunch of normal teenage boy things. So, he falls down in the middle of some fake ass haunted house, catching himself on hands he immediately knows have been cut.

“Shane! You okay buddy?” Ryan shouts, rushing into the Shane had been exploring on his own. Shane shrugs and sits back on his heels before just falling on his ass.

“I fell. Hit my hands,” he explains, looking down on them with a careful and familiar sort of indifference. The sight of his own blood obviously makes him uncomfortable, but not as much as seeing Ryan’s would; he always rationalizes by thinking of something that would be worse. Ryan makes the sort of noise Shane is sure that he wasn’t supposed to hear, falling to the floor next to Shane and taking Shane’s hands into his lap. Pulling his backpack off of his back, Ryan pulls out his first aid kit.

 

“One/ten, how much does it hurt, Shane?” Ryan asks, getting out the antiseptic and bandages. Shane knows from prior experience that Ryan will want to clean it again when they get home, but he allows it for now.

 **“It’s no big deal, babe, it’s just a few scratches,”**  he explains, wiggling his fingers a bit. He grins as Ryan slaps at his hands, urging him to stay still like a good patient. They’ve had the playful argument enough times that Shane can hear it in the back of his mind.

“Not an answer, Shane,” Ryan mutters, pouring antiseptic onto a cotton swab and not looking directly at Shane. The taller boy knows he’s worried by the way he’s using Shane’s name, not calling him buddy, or bud, or asshole. Out of his own best interest, Shane doesn’t move anymore, electing to just watch Ryan as he works. “One/ten, Shane,” his boyfriend reminds him, still not looking up.

“Like a two, it’s not really that bad, Ry,” he assures, running his thumb over Ryan’s hands as it passes. Ryan smiles in his strained way, the one where he’s worried but still loves Shane, and finishes wrapping Shane’s second hand with a flourish. He kisses the tips of Shane’s fingers and Shane feels himself turning red.

 **“I’m so cute, I don’t see why you aren’t dating me,”** Ryan jokes, his eyes again straying from Shane. Shane tries to wrap his head around what Ryan just said, but it’s like he’s a malfunctioning computer. What the fuck?

“I literally thought I was,” Shane says, keeping the disappointment, shock, sadness out of his voice with an iron fist. All of their dates, all of their almost-kisses, all of their I love you’s run through Shane’s mind at once, flitting between nights spent at Shane’s house and mornings spent flirting through Biology. They’ve been dating for nearly two years, as much as Shane knows, but he guesses he doesn’t know much. He makes himself look back to Ryan’s face, trying to pick some sort of emotion, some reason from it.

“What? I think I would know if we were - what?” Ryan asks, looking equally as if he is a malfunctioning machine rather than a person.

“Ry… babe - I literally call you babe! On the regular! We have a date night, every single Friday for the last two years - you get pissy with me if I cancel, for any reason as all. I kiss your fucking forehead before we go to sleep, Ry. We’re possessive of each other - we’ve been called out for that before, and you - our friends call us married. I - you really didn’t think we were dating?” Shane blathers on, finding himself lost in the concept that this has been one sided this entire time. What if Ryan doesn’t like him like this at all? What if all the times they’ve been close have been - what if he’s made his best friend uncomfortable?

“How long have been together?” Ryan asks, quiet in the wake of where Shane’s voice had risen with his ranting. Shane looks at the floor.

“Two years next month,” he replies, his voice lower than the ground. He wants it to swallow him whole, take him out of this situation where he’s fucked it all up.

“Two years and you’ve never kissed me? Not the once?” Ryan asks, and Shane doesn’t have answers, not ones that mean everything he wants to say. Instead, he simplifies his ideas, pushing out a sigh.

“I kiss your forehead all the time, I just - I didn’t want to rush you if you weren’t ready. I never wanted to make you uncomfortable,” and now he has.

“I’m not uncomfortable, Shay. I - I don’t know that I’ve ever been this happy in my life. I had thought - I thought it was one sided this whole time,” Ryan says, and Shane startles. When he looks at Ryan, the other boy’s eyes are shining, the beginnings of a smile pulling at the edges of his lips. Shane leans in slow, putting one of his wrapped hands on Ryan’s jaw and giving him time to stop Shane. When Ryan doesn’t stop him, but rather pulls him closer, Shane all but falls into him, their lips colliding for the first time. Shane feels like he’s been waiting his entire life for this, and he doesn’t stop himself from climbing into Ryan’s lap.

“God, I love you,” Ryan says when he pulls away, pressing his face into Shane’s neck. Shane grins.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu w prompts on tumblr


End file.
